Electrical receptacles are commonly used in offices and homes. When an electric product requiring electric power such as a computer, a home appliance, an electric heater, a kitchen apparatus, and the like is remote from a main wall socket installed in a wall, a power strip is widely used to connect the electric product to the power source.
The power strip includes a plurality of electrical outlets such that many electric plugs are inserted into the electrical outlet to use the plural electric products. Thus, the power strip has a risk of overload all the time. Since the plugs of the electric products are always inserted into the outlets, electric current is applied to the inactive electric products and thus unnecessary current is consumed.
In order to prevent this, although a power strip having switches installed in respective electric outlets has been developed such that a user can turn the switches on or off individually, it is very bothersome for the user to turn on/off the switches of the respective outlets one by one.